$\vec u = (12,-4)$ $\vec w = (-2, -3)$ $2\vec w - \dfrac34\vec u= (~ $
Answer: Strategy overview This question asks us to perform the following: Scalar multiplication Vector subtraction Solution steps $\begin{aligned} {2}\vec w - {\dfrac34}\vec u &= {2}(-2,-3) - {\dfrac34}(12,-4) \\\\\\\\ &= (-4, -6) - (9, -3) \\\\\\\\ &= (-4- 9, -6- (-3)) \\\\ &= (-13, -3) \\\\ \end{aligned}$ The answer $( -13,-3 )$